Living is a Problem Because Everything Dies
by Twilight-Sheeran-TW-fan
Summary: Edward gives in to Bella so they do you know what. Jasper tries to kill Bella on her 18th birthday. So Edward leaves Bella. What will happen know he's gone? Also she is pergers and finds a new coven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Bella, I just don't feel the same way for you as I did last week. I don't love you anymore." Edwards's words echoed in my head as I stared at him.

"What did last week mean to you, nothing?" I whispered.

"No. you were just another girl Bella. I thought you were the one for me but you were the same as the many other girls I've had." One of many girls so he lied about it being his first time. "Promise me Bella... don't come looking for me." All i could do was shake my head he kissed the top of my head and ran off into the forest. I stud there, staring at the place where he had disappeared. After about ten minutes of just standing there; i stepped toward the place i had last seen him. i walked for what seemed like days when it was actually was only a few hours three maybe four at the most.

It had been dark for about an hour and was raining, when I felt a sudden wave of strong dizziness and nausea. I had to sit down or I would fall. I had my head between my legs and vomited violently. When I was sure there was nothing left in me and took out a peace of gum. I started to walk aging not really caring where i walked. I carried on walking till i fell. I lay there not wanting to get up, but also my stomach felt like if I did stand up it would explode. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing i know a pair of hot arms around.

"What has those bloodsuckers done to you." a husky voice spoke. "We should get her into the warm."

"Yep. Back to mien mutt." a male voice joked.

"We live in the same house leech. Are you sure Matt wouldn't mind?"

"Yer. I could just make him if he objects."

"Hey. I recognise her from when i lived on the rez"

"She didn't go after you with a pitch fork for telling? Did she?"

"No. She didn't live on the Rez."

"Good. Cause Jake we care about you. Gee I care about a dog. We wouldn't want anythin hurt you mate."

"You're not bein' gay for me are you Nat?"

"Sorry bro I don't swing that way. Even if I did i would have taste." they both laughed.

"Hey. I'm quite a catch"

"Whatever." Suddenly it had got warm. "Honey we're home." A voice came from a distance, "Nathan I can smell you." a door opened and closed. "Well who's this?"

Nathans P.O.V

Washington State was dull in my opinion. Nothing has happened since we rescued werewolf and my best friend Jacob from the mob who was after him for breaking a treaty with the Cullen clan. I was bored to death; at least with the Voltery there was stuff to do. Matt, my older brother well he looked older, and I left about a year back because we didn't agree with the disregard for human life.

So today I was even more bored than usual. Jake and I went for run. Jake brought up something I thought I would never hear. "The Cullen's have left."

"Seriously? Jake it's not nice to lie about things like that" I couldn't believe him. Jake froze still then. He grasped my skinny arm. "What's up mutt?"

"Wats that smell?" I sniffed it was human, but how we were about ten miles from the nearest town. "It's human come on." he pulled me along like when my mum used to see a sale when we went shopping. He let go of my arm and picked up a wet bundle. I gave the bundle a closer look to see it was a girl about 18 years old. The coat she was wearing was tight around her stomach. She looked ill, all pale and that. "What has those bloodsuckers done to you." he addressed the girl she wouldn't answer she looked asleep. Jake looked at me with big puppy eyes "We should get her into the warm."

"yer. Back to mien mutt." like there was any other place we could take her. We stated to run the way we came.

"We live in the same house leech. Are you sure Matt wouldn't mind?"

"yer. I could just make him if he objects." of course Matt wouldn't mind he's a total do gooder.

"Hey. I recognise her from when i lived on the rez" Oh no she might hate Jake we couldn't have that. So i had to make sure.

"She didn't go after you with a pitch fork for telling? Did she?"

"No. She didn't live on the Rez."

"Good. Cause Jake we care about you. Gee I care about a dog. We wouldn't want anythin hurt you mate."

"You're not bein gay for me are you Nat?" he made everything light hearted again. He was very good at doing that.

"Sorry bro I don't swing that way. Even if I did i would have taste." we laughed.

"Hey. I'm quite a catch" we were coming up to the house then.

"Whatever." I opened the door and held it for Jake. "Honey Where home" I say this very time I come into the house just to annoy Matt. He called from the kitchen;

"Nathan I can smell you." he came in to the living room, where Jake was laying the girl on the sofa. "Well who's this?"

"A girl," was my response.

"I can see that Nathan." he sounded a little angry. "What's her name? Where did she come from? And what have I told you about bringing girls home?"

"The Woods and sorry," I answered.

"My names Bella and I come from Forks." the girl, Bella the girl said in a fem tone. "And may I ask who the hell are you?"

"Hey Bells its Jacob Black. Remember Billy's son. I told you about vampires." Jacob starting to tell her.

"Yes I remember you've done something with your hair." Bella whispered. "I like it. Who are your friends?"

"That's Matt, he's kinda in charge," Jake pointed at Matt, "That's Nathan. He's my best friend. They're good vampires." she nodded and hugged Jake. She sobbed into Jake's shoulder.

"Can I stay there? Please" She asked after three minutes. Jake looked at Matt.

"Of course any friend of Jacob's is a friend of ours." I smiled I like Bella already. "Nat. Bella looks about your size take her to brow some of your clothes." I walked over to Bella and put my hand out. She just looked at it. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" she just took my hand and I helped her up. She followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Urmm where's your bathroom?" she looked just like she was going puke. I pointed to the door and she ran to it. I followed her in and held her hair off her face while she vomited into the toilet. she started to cry aging. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked her;

"He left me Nathan, said I was just another girl," she cried.

"Bella, who?" she didn't answer I took her face in my hands and looked deep into her milk chocolate eyes. Her eyes where the exact colour that mien where when I was human. "Bella look at me. Who?"

"Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella P.O.V

Nathan looked at me with the big gold eyes of his. His brown fringe covered most of one eye. I had surprised him I could tell that much. A weird thing was that I felt I knew him from like birth."That doesn't sound like Cullen."

"What you knew the Cullen's?"

"No I didn't, but Matt did." this sparked my curiosity.

"How So?"

"You need to get in something dry then I'll tell you." He picked me up even though he was the same height as me and lanky. Stupid Bella he's a vampire. He sat me on his bed and went in a draw. He pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. "Here. There the most comfy clothes i have. Shout when you want me to come back in." he put the clothes on the bed there was also a pair of red bed socks. I heard talking outside.

"Is she okay?" Matt's voice said.

"I'm not sure Dude. She's puking and got a bump it's just like mum aging. I don't what to see anyone go through that aging."

"We know what she needs this time. So maybe we can save them both."

"Hummm."

"Where gonna need blood. The real stuff not the animal."

"How we goin to get that"

"The blood bank. I don't want to kill anyone. You're gonna have get it use your power."

"I tried it on her it didn't work"

"Aro said there might be other shields out there."

"Yer. I know."

"Aro was sad to see you go. Two and such powerful powers is a very unusual thing." I was finished dressing then.

"Nathan I'm finished." I called out. The door opened and Nathan walked in followed by Matt. there faces looked grim. There was something wrong. I hadn't looked at Matt. He had Blond hair a long side fringe. Both Matt and Nathan where stylish. Matt was more EMO that Nathan. Nathan was more Indie than Matt, but neither of them where stereotypes. By the style of their hair you could tell they were only resonantly turned.

"Bella what we're going to ask you will shock you but we urmm how am i going to put this" matt's hand moved in circles as he said this.

"We think you're pregnant." Nathan spurleted out. My moth fell open out of shock. Matt's expression mirrored mien. "Surprise" He did little jazz hands as he said Surprise like it was a birthday party. I wished i had never thought of parties. Not after a few days ago.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Nathan has always had a way with words but yes we do think that you're with child." Matt spoke softly.

"But how I've only had sex with a vampire. Vampires can't procreate."

"That's true with vampire and vampire, but with male vampire and female human it is possible to." Matt sounded like he was reading out of a text book. They seem to know a lot about the subject. I smiled and looked at my stomach. Edward had given me a last amazing gift a minie Edward.

"_Before you were born I carried you under my heart. From the moment you arrived in this world until the moment I leave it, I will always carry you in my heart." _

This quote came to mind, I don't know where I had heard it, as I was cradling the just visible bump. I loved my baby even though she or he, I was pretty sure my baby was a he probably looked like a little alien. "I love you baby."

Matt's P.O.V

Bella had a smile on her face. It seemed like she was more than okay with the idea of becoming a mother. It's killing me that there are no grantees that ether of them would make it. "I love you baby she told her bump. I looked over at my little brother to see a look of deep pain on his face. It killed me to see him like this him like that aging. No this time wasn't going to be mum aging. We knew what Bella and the foetus needed; we knew how to deliver it safely and had the power to turn Bella when it was done. Nath didn't have any of this before with mum. Maybe just maybe if we save her it would make up for not being able to save her.

After about five minutes of awkward silence Bella looked up. "Is there something wrong?" she panicked.

I had to tell her it's her life. "This type of pregnancy is especially more painful that a normal pregnancy. Also to make surer that both you and the baby stay healthy. You're going to have to do something revolting." I stammered. Better not to beat about the bush and tell her straight.

"What I'm I going to have to do? I'll do anything for him or her," Bella look back and forth between Nathan and me. Nathan answered before I had chance to open my mouth,

"Your going have to drink blood." Bella's moth fell open. She looked like she was going to scream. Only fast breaths came out. "Breath. Bella. Slowly. In and out." Nathan got her calm and she looked at me the familiar big brown eyes. Where did I remember those eyes from? I only saw those eyes for a second before they were changed but were from? That I could not for the life in me remember. Then Bella snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Who's going to catch me the deer then?"

"Ermm, you are going to need the proper stuff Bella." I stammered. "Nathan and I are going to get some without hurting any human. So, you don't have to worry about that." All Bella could do was nod. Jacob went to watch Bella while she was a sleep and while Nathan and I went on our little mission to the blood bank. Nathan sat in the front passenger seat of my green ford focus with his head in his hands.

"What if it doesn't work, Mattie?" he whimpered. He hadn't called me Mattie since, well a long time ago. I knew Nathan was worried that his gift, which that he could manipulate peoples mind into forgetting things, make them think stuff and make them do things he wants them to do. I know he's worried because it didn't work on Bella and he worried that it had stopped working totally. We were speeding now down to Seattle's largest hospital. And are mission was in phase one.

"Then Nathan where just going to steal it, but I've got a good feeling about this." I pulled into the hospital car park. "You ready. Remember the plan?" He nodded and got out the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan P.O.V

"I'll be in in five minutes. Okay?" I nodded at Matt and closed the car door. I walked at a fast human rate though the hospital automatic door. It was still visiting time, so a member of the public wondering would go unnoticed. I knew the way to blood bank so when I turned into a deserted corridor I started to run at a speed a human wouldn't be able to see me. In about half a minute I reached a desk with a blond girl sitting at it.

"Nathan Green is that you. You haven't changed a bit in since freshman year how long ago was that?" The girl babbled. Who was she, she seemed to know me and I kind of recognised her.

"Oh my. Jess it's been eight years. How have you been?" She was my ex-girlfriend from when I was human. She was shallow and I disliked her, I just didn't like to say no or hurt people's feelings.

"Oh I've been good. I'm married now to Jack." So she married my best friend, band buddies, typical. "How have you been? It must have been hard losing your mum like that." Clever tact, bringing up someone's past that would hurt them.

"It was hard losing mum but I've got on with my life."

"Oh, sorry to bring that up. So how long have you been back in Seattle? Last I heard you were living in Italy with family?" That was the Votaries cover up. I looked at my watch. Matt will be there in a minute. No more chit chat. "Oh I'm sorry I'm keeping you. How can I help you?"

"I'm there to pick up a large order of O negative for Forks hospital." I showed her my fake hospital pass. She looked at her computer screen and frowned. She smiled as she checked.

"So you're working at Forks hospital, then?"

"I'm doing my medical training there medicine takes six years." I was making this up as I went along.

"Oh, I always knew you'd make something of yourself," of course she did. I am very sarcastic at times. "Sorry there seems to be no order for Forks hospital." She looked up into my eyes. Perfect. I consented on her mind and spoke in the tone of voice which allowed me to manipulate people's minds,

"Well check again, I really need this blood now and you're going to forget you saw me today and you're going to up the order on the computer for half your stock of O negative." She repeated what I had told her and she typed something. At that moment Matt walked down the hall and nodded. I showed him a thumb up to show that everything was going to plan.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what's up with me to day. Follow me Mr. Green. Did you know I went to school with a Green? I dated him. Dreadful kisser. Wouldn't have sex ether." Matt laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. I gave him a low growl. Then followed Jess through a door where she started to shiver and gave Matt and me four large freezer boxes. We said our thanks and ran to the car.

"Well that went to plan; I told you it would work Nathan." Matt said as he patted my back. He dove out of the car park and the next thing we were speeding down the highway towards home. "It seemed like you knew that girl. Do you or is it your Nathan charm?"

"Hey bro it was well before you were around. That's all I am saying on the matter."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. She broke your heart didn't she?" something on my face must have answered his question. She had like all the other girl friends I had. "Another one you're so gullible Nat. You need to grow up. Oh, you can't you're a vampire stuck at Fifteen. Forever alone with your cats. Oh I forgot you're a dog person."

"Ha very funny, my sides are splitting. Thanks to you remember. Can we stop talking about this know." I put the radio and 'This love (will be your down fall)' by Ellie Golding was on.

_Who are we to be emotional?_

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_

_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

Matt was about to say something when I cut in; "shut up I love this song." We sat in silence, listening to the radio, the rest of the way home.

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_

_I feel like I'm on fire and I'm trying to cry for help_

_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

I was wondering how Bella would react to the blood, would she totally grossed out or would she okay with it? I've only really just met her. Well the first part of my mission to save Bella has gone... well so far to plan. Will it all go that way? I hope so. That's one more thing I have no clue about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella pov

Nathan and Matt had just gone out to acquire some blood for the baby and me. It grossed me out to have to drink blood but if it's good for the baby I would man up and do it. I sat on the large brown swade corner sofa snuggling into Jacob's warm shoulder. I was freezing. We were watching a rerun of futerarma, the one where benders massive, when I felt a small kick at my stomach. Then there was another kick and I let out a little yelp.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Jacob called out. He was worried.

"Oh my baby is just stretching. Nothing to worry about." I said in a far of voice. The whole world changed even though none of it had, It kicked out the little feeling that I was not perangent and just had the flu. Now I know I have a part of Edward even if he wasn't here, I had his child. To confirm I was 'with child' as Matt put it was that I had a small but very notable Bump. It had developed over the last hour. They were right this was going to be quick as my baby was only conceived the day before my birthday four days ago.

-Flash back-

Edward looked at me with a glint of something in his eyes. We were at his house, alone. I was having a sleepover with 'Alice.'

"Are you sure there's nothing I can't you anything for your birthday?" He asked.

"No. Edward I'm not sure." This was my chance to get the human experience I really wanted. The one he wants me to forget about. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I kissed him with so much passion. To my surprise he kissed me back just as hard. He picked me up from the sofa and the next minute we were in his room. I broke away from his kiss and started to unbutton his shirt and we did the deed. It felt amazing.

-End of flashback-

So now I find myself there carrying his child. I saw myself holding a blanket bundle. The bundle was my pretty baby, I couldn't tell whether the baby was a boy or girl with their emerald green eyes and a full head of hair, but I was pretty sure it was a boy. I will call him Anthony. His father's middle name Anthony Edward sounded good. If I called him Edward it would get to confusing. Anthony smiled at me showing his gummy mouth and I smiled back at him. He was the most precious thing I had ever seen.

I must have been dreaming as the next thing I knew I woke up in Nathan's bedroom with him holding out a pint glass. "It's blood." I took the cup and sniffed in the cup it smelt good. What has gotten in to me, I never liked the smell of blood before it had always made me feel sick. Well, things change. I just looked at the cup. "Bella. You have to drink it. Looking at it won't help you or the baby." I put the straw to my mouth and sucked up. Not only did it smell good, it tasted good as well. I finished the cup with in about two minutes. Nathan was sat at the end of the bed. He was fiddling with something gold. "We'll get the spear room ready for you, but it could take a while. None of us are any good with flat packs." I laughed and crawled down the end of the bed to look over his shoulder.

"Oh it's okay. That's pretty." I told him. The gold thing he was fiddling with was a gold locket.

"I was my mum's. She gave it to me just before she died." He looked like he was about to cry. I was about to say something when he interrupted me. "She said it was for my first born daughter or something, it's all a bit sketchy though. Of course that's probably never gonna Happen. I bet you what to know about mine and Matt's passed?" I shake my head, but I was lying I was interested, an awful lot. "Come on Bella I would be if I was in your shoes."

"Maybe I was. Just a little bit. You don't have to tell me if don't want to.' I whispered and crawled back under the covers. I looked at my belly it was bigger than before.

"Silly Bella. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to talk about it." He came to sit next to me on the bed. I felt like a little kid when my mum used to tell me bedtime stories. "Where do I start?" He asked. "The beginning. Would be good. I was born in Seattle on July the 5th 1988. My Father was Mathew Green and my mother was Susan Green. They just married and left collage when my mum got pregnant with me. My dad was a lawyer and my mum was a teacher. Everything was great we were a happy till I was eleven."

"What happened when you were eleven?" I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"My dad was away doing business in New York, a big case. The night before he was due to come home, he was in the hotel car park where he was robbed and shot. He died two weeks later in hospital. He died Bella and I remember the last thing I said to him was that I hated him." Nathan was breaking down; I could tell as he was shaking. He carried on, "I was in a mood with him over something trivial and I can't even remember what it was about. All I feel is guilt then and it's even stronger now. I made a promise never to let anyone I love get hurt, it was a promised I couldn't keep.

"Four years went past. Me and mum we got on with life. We were all ether of us had. Of course I had a few girlfriends they all broke my heart. Eventually I stopped letting people in. I had just turned 15. Then my mum got herself a new fella. His name was Felix"

Nathan P.O.V

I was pouring my heart and soul out to this girl, a Girl who I hardly knew and i was telling my deepest darkest memories of the past. I thought if I spoke about it, it would hurt but in fact it felt like something had been lifted off my chest. So I carried on. "I never liked Felix" whenever I say or think his name if i had blood it would be steaming. "There was something off about him. His violet eyes always looked at me with some sort of hunger, like he wanted to eat me or something. He was a right creep. My mum used to send us out together. To get to know each other, neither of us wanted to know each other. He hated me and I hated him. That was the only thing we agreed on. He took me to baseball and other games, I hate any type of sport and the only reason I would go to school games was I was in the band. He would flirt with any female that breathed. I didn't say anything to my mum because she looked happy when she was with him. All i wanted was her to be happy i didn't really care about me.

"One day when i got home from staying at a friend's house for two weeks. Before i even opened the door i heard Felix shouting. I can remember exactly what he said. He said 'How could i ever love you. I was here of a job my master wants the boy. My master needs him he's important. Do you want to die just like Matthew. I will have him and our baby. You are going to die just to protect your kids. You are a fool woman. I will kill you.' my mum screamed then. I ran thought the door to see my mum laying on the floor with a massive belly and Felix on the sofa across at the other side. I ignored Felix and ran to my mum. When i got to her blood started to come up from her stomach. I was packing trying to stop her from bleeding, but I failed. She told me it was her time to go and that i had to look after the both of us. That's when i saw a little baby in the hole in my mum's belly. I took it out. My mum looked up and with her last breath she said I love you my Nathan and my baby Matthew.

"Then she died. My anger bubbled up and I turned to glare at Felix, I was holding my new little bother Matthew, Felix was suddenly right in front of me. He asked for the baby, of course i didn't give Matthew to him. He was all i had left, at that moment i felt a little pitch on my finger and it stared to burn. I screamed out. Then at that moment three black robed figures appeared at the door. Felix pulled Matthew off me and stud up. The biggest figure pulled me up on to my feet and grabbed my hand and put his mouth to my burning finger. He stopped the burning, the pushed me towards to door. I fell towards the floor and banged my head on something cold and exemly hard."

I looked at Bella her mouth was wide open and she had a tear in her left eye. She saw me looking and wiped her tear with the back of her hand. She jestered for me to carry on so i carried on, "When I woke up I was in a room with a high ceiling. It was a round room, a lot like a tower in a medieval castle. I tried to sit up but my head felt so heavy i was unable to. A man as white as a sheet with charcoal black hair, which stopped at his shoulders, walked over to me. He told me not to try to sit up. He said that he had a deal for me it was that if i joined his coven Matthew and i would be safe but if i refused they would kill us both. Of course i accepted the pale man's deal. As soon as i had he bent down and picked my head up. He moved his mouth to my neck and placed his lips to his neck as is he was going to kiss me, the next minute i felt 32 razor like points bite down into my main artery.

"I felt the burn anging but a hundred times worse. Then i felt a bite on both my wrists. The Pain was immense. I screamed out hundreds of times and begged for them to kill me. Finally it stopped and I was this." i gestured down my body. "Felix told me that we, Mathew and I, had to stay with the volitory or we would be killed. We stayed with them in Italy till about a year ago. When we came back we bought his house so now we live there. Jake came to live with us about six months ago. Now you're staying with us and that is basillacly my life so far. Any questions?" I felt like I had just given a pretention.

"So is there someone i haven't met then?" Bella asked me.

"Urr. No it's just me, Matt and Jake. Why do you ask?"

She looked confused, and then it looked like she grasped something. "Is Matt your younger bother?"

"Yer. Oh you didn't get Matt is Mathew shortened." I laughed.

"urmm. Yer, but how he looks older than you?"

"Oh children of vampires age quicker than humans and stop growing at about the age of seven when they look like a fully grown human. So that's how he looks older than me it's a little bit of a bummer really. I look fifteen and my little bro looks Nineteen" she nodded and her eye lids slowly closed. She was asleep.

I was relived I had no secrets with her. Everything was out it the open for me. I felt calm, it was the first time i had in a long time. Since before my mum died know I come to think about it. This feeling is nice. I want to feel this more often.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan P.O.V

It has been two weeks since Bella came to live with us and I had poured my soul out to Bella. In this time her baby bump has grown massively and the baby has broken a number of her ribs. Matt was planning on delivering it in the next couple of days. Jake has been feel a pull towards Bella the last week and a bit none of us can work out a reason for this. It pained him to be away from her. Matt and I have only left the house to hunt. Other than that we didn't leave her. Her bump was larger than in a normal person's is; it was massive.

We were sitting in the living room watching a music channel. We were talking about something that seems silly, but is good to know about a person. Like what books and music Bella likes. Bella likes the classics. Also she likes a wide selection of music like 'Debussy' to 'You Me At Six' to 'Fall out boy' to 'The Script.' We also talked about school, favorite subjects and friends. She said she was dreadful at PE and anything to do with numbers; as she could not walk on flat surfaces and get her head around math. She talked about her friends Angela, Jessica, Mike, Taylor and Eric. She didn't like a girl called Lauren because for some reason she took a dislike to Bella when she first moved to Forks. Personally I couldn't see why anyone could not like Bella. She didn't mention the Cullen's and we didn't push her to talk about them. Then Matt came in with a glass of blood for Bella.

She took the glass and started sipping it. A song can on which I loved it was 'Underdog' by You me at Six. I turned the music up and Jake and I Jumped around looking like right idoits doing air Guitar and head banging making my fringe make a low cracking sound every time it hit my marble forehead, as my uslae Baseball cap had been flung of the second the music began. I would have trouble finding it later. Matt and Bella and Matt sat there laughing their heads off.

They were laughing so hard that it took us a while to tell when Bella had started screaming. The minute Matt noticed he lay her down and pulled her top up over her belly where blood blisters where coming up all over. "It's time Jacob get Bella upstairs now. Nathan we need your teeth and venom, move it! Go! Go! Go!" Matt screamed orders at us over Bella's screams the next minute we were in the box room which we had emptied to put in the make sift operating room. It had bright lights and the operating table we had 'borrowed' from the Cullen's home when we went to check if they had left yet. Of course they had. Jacob lay Bella down and Matt cut through the skin till he hit a unbreakable wall. Now for my part.

If I could sweat I would be dreched in it, but of course vampires can't. I don't know if I could control my self enthoth to do this without killing Bella. At least she would have a chance if I tried, but if I didn't try there was no way she was going to survive this. I bent down and held my breath as a bit into the wall. Bella's blood filled my month and it tasted delious. I didn't notice this; I just spat it out and carried on tearing the wall up. Something warmer grasped on to my bottom lip and pushed me. It came up with my face and I pulled it out. I cradled it in my arms it was little boy. Bella stopped screaming a whispered "My baby give me my baby,"

"Your little boy." I handed her the baby. What was I doing she was going to die any minutes, seconds even, if I didn't anything soon. Still i gave her the baby. It could be because my mum never got to hold Matt.

Bella POV

The pain was the worst pain imagable, but it was all worth it to hold my little baby boy in my arms. He was my little Anthony. He had brown curls you could tell it was brown even though it was covered in blood. He had the most amazing Green eyes just like Edwards used to apparently be. At that that moment I heard Matts voice "Impossible Triplets." Triplets I have three babies wow. I'm a mother of three overnight.

"Let me see them." I cried out. The next second two baby girls where handed to me. One had Bronze curls and brown eyes and the other had brown curls and green eyes just like her bother. I made names up on the spot. I put my mother's name and Esme together and got Renessme. The bronze haired one looked like a Renessme. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered "My Renessme." I needed a name for my other girl, Carlie with an 'ie' came in my head. Carlisle and Charlie put together and it was also a pretty name. I did the same as I did with Renessme. I kissed the top of her head and said her name. As i did this she let out a giggle, it was the most beautiful sound i had ever heard. I also kissed Anthony's head as not to leave him out. That's when i felt him bite into my chin and everything went black.

Matt POV

Anthony bit Bella and her eyes closed and her arms went lip. Luckily Jacob picked up all the babies before they could fall. Jacob had not taken his eyes of the one Bella had called Renessme since she was born. It was like a blind man seeing the world for the first time. It was oblivious that Jacob had imprinted on the newborn baby. He took the babies out the room. I looked at Nathan and he had an expression on his face I, in all of my short life, had never seen on his face. His expression was set on to a deturmend face. He was on a mission, a mission to save Bella. I ran over to help, I pumped her heart as Nathan licked her wounds and bit at her neck and at her wrists. There was a chance that this would not work. I hope for the triplets' sake that Bella will live though this. I know how hard it can be living without a mum or a dad.

I could tell it was difficult for Nathan, as he was shaking all over. It was human blood of course that was rushing in and out of his mouth and if that was bad the added luscious sweet smell of Bella's blood would mean the taste would be a hundred times tastier that any other person's blood. Bella's heart started beating franticly. At that moment Nathan staggered back and looked at me his eyes where the blackest I had ever seen anyone's. I had been a week since he last hunted. He gave me a weak smile and a thumbs up. Then he collapsed on the floor. I walked over to him and tried to shake him and he just grnowened "Go away. I want to go to Bed." he was a vampire so there was no need for him to need or want to go to bed. I know there is something really wrong with him now.

I took Nathan up to his room and lay him down on the bed. I knelt down and looked into his deep bottom less eyes. They had a life less look to them like he was seeing but not really taking in what he was seeing. He looked empty like he wasn't actually there like it was just a shell. Maybe that was exactly what it was. "Nathan." no answer "Nathan dude." Still no answer. "If you can hear me blink" his eye lids moved slowly. Well at lest he wasn't dead. "Can you move?"

"No. I I I don't think so so so." he stuttered so quietly I could only just hear him.

"Are you in pain, if so where?" I felt like i was asking him a survey.

"urggg yer. Everywhere is burning. Especially my throat."

"Burning. What like you're on fire?" What was i saying what other type of burning was there.

"What the hell" he swore "Else would it be." he started screaming swear words. Strangely Bella started screaming at the exact same time. After about ten minutes the screaming stopped.

"Nathan do you want anything?" all he did was nod. "Your goanna have to tell me cause I'm not a mind reader." the mouthed the word blood, I should have guessed it was obvious. That's what he would need as he is a vampire and all. I ran down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen tough the front room. On the sofa the triplets where wrapped up in blankets asleep. They were so cute. Jacob looked up at me.

"Is she okay? Oh and Nathan?" he asked.

"Bella's gonna be okay. Nathan, I'm not to sure. It's not normal for a vampire to react like this."

"What are you going to do about him? Might just be shock."

"Now? I'm going to get him some blood and hopefully it will help him and I never thought of that." Jacob nodded. I walked into the kitchen and took a blood pack and put it in a metal cup and put it in the microwave. I leant against the counter top till the microwave pinged. I took it out and ran upstairs to Nathan's room. He stared up at me. "I got the blood for you." He took the cup of me and put it to his mouth. He took a sip and looked at me and gave me a small smile. He drank the rest of the cup. He got up and over to the window grapping a cap on his way. He opened the window and started to climb out the window.

"Wait. What are you doing?" i asked him.

"Going through the window." He replied with a big grin on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"The moon" I rased my left eyebrow. I feel like the oldest sometimes, well i look the oldest any ways.

"Really Nat where you going."

"Hunting. If that's okay with you, boss?" I just nodded and he jumped out the window and ran into the forest. I went to sit with the babies.

Another two hours of watching the triplets i decided that now was a good time if any to ask him, about Renessme "Jake?" I said.

"Matt" he replied.

"Have you imprinted on Renessme by any chance?"

"yes i have imprinted on Nessie." I must have had a look of disgust on my face because he went on. "No it's not like that. I'll be what she what's slash needs me to be. If that's a protector, big bother, friend or lover. At the moment she wants a big bother of her and Carlie and Anthony so that's what I'll be for them. Oh Nessie is short for Renessme" I smiled at him.

At that moment Nathan ran him soaking wet. His eyes where back gold well the one you could see. The other was, as usual, was covered by his fringe because his cap bullied it down. I throw him some dry clothes and a towel. He went into the downstairs bathroom. Five minutes later he came out in a leather jacket, white v neck t-shirt, black skinnies and black converse. He span around and asked,

"Do I look hot?" Jacob and I laughed. The we heard a little giggle from my arms. I was holding a now awake Carlie. Nathan ran over and took Carlie out of my arms. "Not as cute as you." he was coucing to her know. She strached out an arm and pulled on Nathans fringe "Oww." he joked Carlie was laughing. There is nothing more beautiful sound than a babies laugh. Nathan walked off with her then. While i sat there like an idoit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella

The pain was unbearable. It felt like I should be turned in to soot, every part of my body should be black. I knew I wasn't. I tried to keep in my screams, but sometimes I slipped and screamed as hard as I possibly could. It seamed like years before the pain moved to just my forte. I opened my eyes and I saw everything. I mean everything. Dust mites, every colour in the spectrum and some I had never seen before. Everything was so bright, crisp and new. I needed to get up and see my babies. As soon as I decided to stand up I was standing by the hospital bed.

Nathan stud on the other side with a big grin on his face. I smile back at him. "Bella" his voice was like bells and he had a lisp which made his sound the age he looked. If you know what I mean like he had just got his braces put on.

"What is it?" I asked him. My voice startled me, as it sounded like wind chimes. I could smell a mixture of melted chocolate, Vanilla and flowers. It was wonderful, my new stronger scenes.

"I bet you wanna know what you look like now. And if you want my opinion you look gooodd." We both laughed then.

"Go on. I've got nothing to lose." He left the room and came back with a mirror that was bigger than him. "Where did you get a mirror that size?"

"Matt's room. He's the one who dressed you and chooses my clothes."

"Oh. Okay" I looked in the mirror. In the mirror stud a girl with brown with natural streaks of a reddish brown of waves, which went down to just below her shoulder blades. Her skin was chalky white and flawless. She was wearing a light blue denim dress. Black tights, blue ballet pumps and her jearllwary matched the outfit perfectly. .com/new_born_bella/set?id=30281535

I only noticed all this in the background. The girl's eyes were a scarlet red. It took a while for me to realise that the girl in the mirror was me. I stud there in shock, until Nathan asked me. "So. What do you think?"

"My eyes there very red."

"They will change colour in a few months. The animal blood changes the colour of our eyes."

"Why is my throat still burning?"

"Cause your thirsty. You need to hunt. Come on." He said beckoning me to the window.

"My babies are they ok?"

"There doing amazingly. They really want there mummy. So lets go hunt. So not to keep them waiting for any longer then needed."

I nodded and followed Nathan and jumped out the window. The jump was the best feeling ever. These brand new eyes picked up every thing my old eyes couldn't off seen at the speed I was at. We ran into the forest at the speed of light.

Hours later I was so full of blood, I swear I could hear it slosh in my tummy as I ran. My first hunting trip went by without a slip up and the pain in my throat was dimmed but not totally gone. Nathan said it was because I was a new born and it never truly goes away. When we where about four miles away from the house I asked about my babies. "So what are they like my babies?"

"There the cutesiest things ever. And every special."

"Special?"

"Yer. Renesmee and Anthony are gifted. Renesmee can project her thoughts to someone else by one touch and Anthony has a mental shield like you."

"What about Carlie?" Nathan smiled when I said her name.

"Nothing of yet. None of them can speak yet. We think she has got a gift tough. We think this because she reacts sesivetly to things and knows what action will cheer the person up." I nodded as we where in sight of the house. So it was now time to meet my babies. I was nervous. Why was I nervous there my babies? Then I heard a high pitched giggle and all my nerves had gone. I was ready to meet my babies.

I walked into the house and Matt stud in the hall. He looked at me and smiled. "You're looking good Bella." He told me.

"You okay?" Matt asked me. I nodded. "Okay come on then." He led me in to the living room. Nathan and Jake were sitting on the floor crossed legged. I could see the triplets had grown and developed a lot from a few days ago. They looked a few months old not a few days old. They where lying on the floor playing with spoons. I ran up to them and picked them all up into one big cuddle.

At moment an image was put into my mind it was of my human face covered in sweat. There was a smile on my face. The image was gone. So that was Reneesmee's gift. I looked down at my babies. They where the most beautiful things in my life. The mixture of there father and my self made them even better then I would have thought. When I was pregnant I imagined my baby as a miny Edward, but the mixture of both of us made them perfect. Reneemee had Charlie's curls and Anthony and Carlie both had straight hair.

"Have you got middle names for them?" Jake asked me.

"Reneemees' is Rose, Carlie's is Alice and Anthony's is Edward." I replied. Jake smiled.

"They suite there names. May I hold Nessie." He asked. Nessie? I was confused. "Renessmee."

"Oh of course." I handed him renessmee. I turned around and Matt had his arms out. I gave Anthony to him and cradled Carlie to my chest. I could feel her heart and it was very relaxing.

"There growing slower that Matt did. We think there going to look about 16 when there fully grown. As girls stop growing at about that age. I think Anthony will also look about that age as he is growing at the same rate as the girls." Nathan told me. I nodded. I didn't want to think about it as I was in a personal heaven. The only thing that would have made this moment better was if Edward was here to share the moment

I looked at jake. The look on his face was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The look remided me of a look I had seen on Edwards face sometimes when he was looked at me. I realised something was up. I realised I was shaking. Then Carlie was took out my arms. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU MUTT! MY BABY! YOU GIT!" I had gotten up and had Jacob my the neck of this shirt and was pushing him to the back door through the kitchen. He was shaking as I was pushing him.

"Bell it's not what you think. I couldn't help it." He told me.

"What couldn't you help!"

"imprinting on Nessie"

"Come again. What printing?"

"Imprinting. It's how wolves find our soul mate."

"Soul mate! She's only a baby. How can you know that she's not even four days old. She is my baby and you have some sick hold on her."

"Bella I only want what's best for her. Weather that's a protector, friend, bother or something different. At the minute she wants and needs a protector so that's want I'll be." He put his hand on my shoulder and I took in deep breath. A sickly bitter smell hit me.

"Urr jake you stink. When was the last time you washed."

"This morning and you can talk you smell bad too."

"I do not. Don't think I'm okay with you imprinting on Renesmee because I'm not. There is nothing I can do about it. I turned round and walked back into the house.

Over the next few years, the triplets grew as we accepted. Renesmee was a lot like Alice in her personality. She was bubbly and happy. She loved shopping; luckily Matt enjoyed shopping with her so I didn't have to go. Anthony and Carlie where very a like. They where a lot like me in some ways and like Edward in other ways. Nathan started teaching Carlie how to play the piano when she was six months old. In a fortnight she could play it fluently. She could listen to a song and play it on the piano perfectly. Anthony was into music to he could play a lot of interments.

My children where what I lived for. I mostly forgot about Edward a part from in the night when the where asleep. When the pain would creep up on me. It was getting worse as time goes by and as the triplets grew more impendent. As they didn't need me as much. Even after what he said to me I still loved him, with all my heart. What would make my life perfect would be if Edward would come back.

Nathan, Matt and Jacob had become family to the four of us. I had talked to Charlie and Renee on the phone I told them that I am staying with friends and I will not be going back to Forks. I run there at night sometimes and check on Charlie and my old friends. Everything seams good for them. Charlie had got him self a girlfriend and they were living together now. My friends where all back from collage and had there own places now. Life was normal for them. I did miss my old life in Forks, but I wouldn't trade my life now for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

- two years later

–Bella pov

It's been two years since the triplets were born. They look about six years old now. It was they're birthday and Nessie, yes we call Renesmee Nessie now she likes it better, wanted a party. Anthony and Carlie weren't very keen on the idea, but they went a long with it to please her. At the moment Carlie was playing the stand up in the corner like she does every morning. Nessie was fussing about with her hair clipping it brushing it. I admired Carlie's way of just ignoring Nessie as she fussed. Nessie had put Matt and Anthony on decorations, so Anthony was blowing up balloons. Nathan was off somewhere.

Nessie skipped over to me, with a big smile on her face. I knew what was coming next.

"No. Nessie." I told her. I didn't want to be Barbie Bella. Carlie laughed at me.

"Please mummy. Pretty please." She was giving me big puppy eyes, which she I couldn't resist.

"okay not to much."

"Yay." She pulled me up to the room she shared with Carlie.

"put these on please." She handed me a dress, tights and shoes, then left the room.

She came back in when I was dressed and sat me on a spiny chair. She backed combed my hair and put some jellawary on me. "All done." She smiled and kissed my cheek. She pulled me back down stairs and Carlie was still playing the piano, but now Nathan was playing with her. Those two where close like they had a secret they only knew. I wasn't going to ask because it would make them less willing to tell me. The other three were sitting on the sofa on there DSes.

"Are we ready to start?" Nessie asked.

"Yes if you put on some real music not any of this piano rubbish." Anthony said. Carlie started shaking and put her face into Nathans shoulder. Something had happened when Nessie was doing me up. Something between Carlie and Anthony. This is going to be bad because Carlie had never forte with either of her siblings before and she wouldn't know how to handle it. Anthony carried on. "Two hours a day. Carlie sometimes more. Two hours of ding ping ding. Your perfect at it already why do you need to practice more? You do it to get under my skin cause you know it does. That's why I did it and I'm not finished with it yet."

I looked over to where Anthony was pointing. He was pointing at the piano. Half the keys had been pulled up and off. In the corner of my eye I saw Nessie run other to Carlie and trying to comfort her. Then Carlie stud up and walked other to Anthony and do an evil crooked smile.

"Go a head I am not stopping you. You'll just be cutting open wounds and that my friend is sick. As they will get infected and take longer to heal." She had a way with words that most forty year olds couldn't duplet and she was a two year old who looked six.

The next thing I know Anthony has hold of Carlie's wrist and there's a crushing sound. "Fight Back sis or are you to noble to fight back. Two wrongs don't make a right and al that bull."

"No not too noble. My wrist just hurts too much and I wouldn't waste my time." She calmly told him. She shakes her wrist free and headed towards the door. "Mummy can I have some alone time please." I'm so shocked all I can do is nod.

Carlie's P.O.V

I left the house as quick as I could. I was fuming at what my so called bother had done.

~Flashback~

Mummy had just gone upstairs to mien and Nessie's room so Nessie could 'make her look pretty' not that mummy needed it. Anthony was on the step ladder putting some silly bunting up. I was playing a new song, My Chemical Romance's 'the black parade.' I am playing it when I hear Anthony's thoughts. You see my gift is I can hear people's minds (only me and Nathan know this, I wanted to tell mum but Nathan said it would make my mum sad.) also people's gift's only work to at the most 50 percent on me and I can hear my mummy and Anthony; no one else can access there minds.

Well Anthony's thoughts where angry at me for some reason. His thoughts where "killing real music. I have to stop this. Why can't I play this good. If I can't play the best no one else in this house can." Then he pushed me of the stool and pulled at some of the keys till they came off the piano. He went in for more but Matt had pulled him to the sofa.

Nathan helped back on to the stole and we played some blues on what keys where left. Then Nessie and mummy came down and it all kicked of again.

~End of Flashback~

Now I was just running to get away from him, the piano murderer. I was a fast runner, but quite clumsy and is was worse now more than any other time as my vision was clouded with tears and my wrist killed. Eventually I fell on the floor and curled up into a ball, crying.

I lay there for who knows how long, till I felt a prier of cold arms. I didn't recognise the smell, but it was vampire. I looked up and saw a man's face. The man had golden eyes and his messy hair was the same colour as Nessie's hair is.

Edwards POV

I can't bear it any longer. I need to see my Bella. It's been two years since I saw her. The Cullen's were back in Forks, not that any humans knew. Carlisle was working in a hospital in Seattle and none of us where going to school. I stud in Bella's bedroom in Charlie's house and it was obvious that no one had been in there of a long time. I walked over to where I had hid the photos and CD. I pulled out the picture of Bella and I. I kissed the picture and put it in the inside pocket of my jacket.

I jumped out the window. When I got to the ground a fimular but different sent hit me. I couldn't place how the sent was fimular. I followed the sent through the forest till and different sent hit me. The different sent was interesting it wasn't quite human or vampire it was in between some how. I decided to see what the smell was. I followed it until it stopped. That's where I found a small girl with brown hair, curled up in a ball on the floor.

She looked about six years old, defiantly not old enthoe to be in the forest by her self. She looked hurt. I'm going to take her to Carlisle, to get her checked out. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She looked up when I picked up. Her face shocked me as she was the spit of Bella, expect she had green eyes not brown ones. She asked me.

"Not to be rude but as your carrying me somewhere and I don't know you. who are you?"

"I am Edward. What's your name?" I asked back.

"Carlie"

"Well Carlie may I ask how old are you?"

"Six" Her thoughts where unclear. "I know I'm a mystery sometimes." I'm pretty sure I didn't say that out loud. Maybe I did I am going crazy. "Can vampires go crazy? If so your not going crazy. Although hearing voices is a sure indictor of insanity, but your not alone. We'll go thought it together." How did she know I was a vampire?

"How do you know all that?"

"You should know. Me and you we share a gift. Isn't that nice."

"Wait you can read minds too." She bit her lip and nodded. She looked so much like Bella when she did that. Her hand moved to my hair and she let out a little squeak when she moved her wrist. She was hurt. "Where hurts?"

"My wrist and my ankle."

"How come you where outside by your self."

"I and my bother had a fight and he squeezed my wrist and I ran out of the house telling everyone not to follow me and I fell."

"Oh. I going to take you to my dad he's a doctor and then I'll take you home. Is that okay?" she nodded. I walked carrying her. In a few minutes we where at the house. Alice came out.

"Edward. Were have you been I couldn't see you. We were worried that you'd done something stupid."

"Alice, calm down. I'm back now" I reassured her.

"I can see that. Who's that?" Alice pointed at Carlie.

"Carlie. She's hurt I'm going to take her to see Carlisle." I walked up to the forte door Alice held the door open for me. I called for Carlisle and the whole family came down.

"Edward what is this?" Rosalie asked. Before I could answer Esme spoke.

"She's adorable" then everyone stared to but in.

"Eddy you do go for brunettes."

"She looks like" that one wasn't finished. As Carlisle saved me,

"Edward you wanted me"

"Yes. I think she's hurt. Will you take a look at her for me?"

"Of course Edward let's take her up stairs." We took her into Carlisle's office. Carlie still clung on to me. "Edward you're going to have to let go of her. So I can examine her." I at her on the little sofa. Carlisle bent down and looked her in the eyes. "Hello what's your name? I'm Carlisle."

"Carlie." She whispered.

"Well Carlie can you tell me where hurts." She pointed to her right wrist and her left ankle. "good know this might hurt a little." She prodded and poked at her. She didn't scream, she sat there crying. "you've broken your ankle and your wrist." Carlisle walked to me and said in a hushed "I'm going to put both in plaster and give her some morphine for the pain." I nodded and he left the room. He was back in seconds. With a needle in one hand and a box in the other.

When Carlie saw the needle she flinched. Another person who doesn't like needles. Carlisle lay her down and gave her the morphine. He got to work when she was out he was done in half an hour. I waited till the plaster was dry then I carried her back to the place I found her and followed her sent to a house. I knocked on the door and it opened. A familiar beautiful voice said "Edward."It was my Bella my beautiful Bella, but she wasn't human she was a vampire, who did this to her? I shouldn't have left her I wrong in doing so.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY CHISRTMAS**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bella POV**

Where was Carlie? It's been six hours since she left. Nathan said to leave her till it gets dark. She be back before it gets dark and to trust him. It was an hour before dark and she was still not back. Anthony was in big trouble for what he did. I think he actually hurt Carlie when he grabbed her wrist. I was about to go look for Carlie when there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. There stud with his messy bronze hair and golden eyes. Holding my daughter, our daughter. Was Edward. He had stunned look on his face. My face probably mirrored his. "Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bringing back this little one back. What about you?" he asked.

"I live here Edward."

"I Love you. I can't believe I was, am, such an idiot for leaving you will you take me back?" He still loves me. Of course I'm going to take him back. I can't believe that he "I understand if you tell me to get lost. I'm accepting." I looked at Edward.

"I love you too silly. We've got a lot to talk about. First I should take Carlie to bed." I started to walk upstairs, Edward was following. When I saw Anthony at the top of the stairs, he was grounded. "YOU IN THERE NOW. WE TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OUT OF THAT ROOM TODAY! You better be looking for a replacement."

"It's only a piano" Anthony said.

"A piano you broke." I turned around to look at Edward and soke my head. He looked surprised. We walked in to Carlie's and Nessie's room I could hear Nessie muttering to herself in the bathroom. I motioned for Edward to put Carlie on the lower bed even though that was Nessie's. I took of her shoe. Edward went in the hall and I changed her into her PJs. I tucked her in and kissed the top of her head.

Edward was waiting in the hall for me. I dragged him across the hall to my room.

"We have to talk." I told him.

"We do but first I want to do something." he cradled my face with one hand; the other pulled me to him. We kissed like we never kissed before. I felt his tongue trace my lips wanting to enter and reached up to my top and trying to pull it over my head. I pulled away, for the first time I had to pull away. It had felt like our first kiss, it was different more powerful he was not holding back. It was our first kiss in over two years. I pulled away because I needed to ask him something, that had been bugging me.

"I need to ask you something." I said.

"Yes, go on then. Ask away."

"You know that night?" he nodded "well was I really just another girl. Was I not your first? Where you lying when you said you didn't love me as much as you used to?"

"Bella I was lying when I said all of those things to you. I love you more very day. You where my first and always my only. No other girl will be for me. I told you those things to help make you forget me easier." I smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed me. Again I pulled away "what's up?"

"We need to talk about something important." I had to tell him about our children.

"What's more important than our love?" His face was surprised and a little confused.

"What our love made. Our kids."

**Edward POV**

Bella pulled away from my passionate kiss. In all of the time I was with her I can't remember her ever doing that and I remember everything in this life as I am a vampire and like elephants vampires don't tend to forget things. She said "We need to talk about something important." Me being the idiot I am, just said,

"What's more important than our love?" of course she still would want answers, why shouldn't she. If I was her I wouldn't let me kiss her before I got answers,

"What our love made. Our kids." My mouth fell open. I forgot to breath. Children but how?

"No way. It's impossible. I am a vampire. Vampires cannot reproduce." Had Bella gone nuts in my absence? The answer to that's was yes and it was my entire fault for leaving her. I just stared at her, like a moron. She looked like she was going to cry, but no tears came because she is a vampire.

"It's true that we thought that, but we were wrong. Edward, we were wrong. No normal person would have considered it possible. But it was possible and we have three beautiful children to prove it."

"WHAT! Three children?" I believed every word that she had said as Bella was awful at lying, but it was a large surprise that I had become a father overnight.

"Yes. Edward triplets. A boy and two girls." I'm a dad. Maybe I was crazy. Oh well, if this was crazy I'm not going to complain. Vampires are crazy.

"Really? Wow I'm a dad. That's a shocked. Can I meet them?" I really wanted to meet my children.

"You've sort of already met one of them." I looked confusedly at Bella's beautiful face. "Carlie's your daughter."

"How she looks about six and it's been two years?"

"Vampire, human highbrids grow faster than full humans. The pregnancy just took a few days less than a month." She explained what had happened and how her life was. I was upset that it had nearly killed her and that I hadn't been there to help her through it. "So are you ready to meet the other two. I'm going to warn you that Anthony isn't in the best of moods, but then again he never is. He is a lot like Rosalie in that."

"Oh okay, thanks for warning me," we walked down stairs in to the living room where a girl sat channel surfing. She had the same colour hair as me; it fell in ringlets to her waste she looked about six.

"Nessie where is Matt, Nathan and Jake?" Bella asked her.

"Out and no I don't know where maybe hunting." She answered while turning around. She gave me a big grin.

"Nessie I want you to meet Edward. He's your dad." She ran other to me and gave my waste a big hug. I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck. In her thoughts I could tell she accepted me and loved me as soon as she herd her mum tell her.

"Where have you been daddy?" she asked me. She was so cute and I knew that she was mien and Bella's daughter. She had my hair and Bella's human eyes. I knew she wasn't human as she smelt less delicious but she wasn't a vampire as I could hear her heart beating like a humming bird.

**Bella POV**

Edward looked at Nessie, with a look on this face that was utter love. He could tell every word I said was the truth. All I could do was hope that Anthony and Carlie would react in the same way that Nessie did. It was hard to see that Anthony would, as he was extremely moody at times (that was most of the time in fact) and he was in one of his worse moods today. Carlie was less predictable then the both a them, so I don't know. Edward was talking to Nessie about stuff. We decided to tell Carlie and Anthony about Edward being there dad in the morning. Reasons being that I was still angry at Anthony and Carlie was still knocked out from the morphine Carlisle gave her. We tucked Neisse in. I checked on Carlie; she was so still it was like she dead apart from the small movement of her chest when she breathed.

When we went out in the hall, a ringing noise came from Edward's pocket. He took out an iPhone out of his pocket and moaned. "Why can't that evil little pixie leave me alone?"

"What is it Alice?" he nodded and I started to bounce up and down like a hyperactive, over excited toddler. "Answer it Edward. Oh and put it on speakerphone."

"Okay love just calm down a little." He answered the phone and put it on speaker. "What Alice?"

"Edward I saw you and Bella together and she's a vampire. She'll forgive you for leaving her and you're going to be happy. A happy family. Oh my. A literal family with kids and a dog." Bella let out a giggle and I looked at her confused she just shook her head. "Holy mother of skittles, your with her now aren't you and the phone is on speaker. OMG Bella I'm so sorry I left without saying good bye. I'm on my way to see you." Alice's voice sang.

"Please Alice don't." Edward muttered. Why was Edward being like that? He knew I wanted to see my best friend. I hadn't seen her in over two years.

"To late Edward I'm already on my way. In fact I'm only a minute and a half away at the longest. You two can have your alone time," you could hear the quotation marks in her voice when she said 'alone time'. It made sense why Edward was annoyed at Alice. In fact I was a little angry now at her as Edward and I could be doing anything right no. But we're not because Alice had stopped us. "Anytime. You do have forever. See you in a minute."

The phone cut of then and Edward shoved the phone into his back pocket. He looked into my eyes and traced my jaw bone with the tips of his fingers. He pulled me close to him in to a kiss. The kiss was a lot harder than before. It was like we had never done this before. In fact we had never had kissed just like this before. We could have kissed forever like this. We would have if it wasn't for a light knock at the back door. I pulled away and ran down the stairs, through the kitchen and opened the back door open. Just to me met by a big bear hug of a small, pixie like, vampire.

"I've missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Bella." Alice said to me.

"I've missed you too Alice." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Can I come in?" She asked me.

"Oh. Yes of course. Come right on in then." I jested for her to come in with my hand. She walked, no danced, in to the living room. She sat down on the large corner sofa. I sat with her then Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. It was nice to sit like this again.

"Bella?" Alice said my name like it was a question.

"What is it Alice?" I asked,

"Well Bella I've been having strange visions of you." I nodded. "They started about two days after we left. It was so unreal that I didn't believe it, so I didn't tell anyone about it. The vision was of a male vampire well more of a boy he couldn't have been any older than 15 when he was changed. He was handing you two babies and you were already holding one, then everything went black and the next thing I see is the vampire biting you and the babies had gone. After a few seconds the vampire just collapsed on the floor." She had just briefly described the birth of my children. "What was even more weird was it was like I was looking at the scene through a window that was a bit mucky compered to my normal in the room experience. After that vision I've had twenty or so visions of these three children, but never quite caching their names or seeing their faces. It was like they were in black and white or something. The only thing I could tell about them was they grew very fast and they were always with you."

My mouth fell open, she saw was correct. "Alice everything you saw was and is true. All of it." I told her. She shook her head.

"Don't be silly Bella. I saw that they were Edward's children and that's impossible," the look on my face must have confinced her that I was telling her was nothing but the truth, "Oh my Bella you have to explain everything to me. I know you haven't explained everything to Edward and he wants to know." I nodded and explained every little detail to them. Of course they had questions and I answered them the best I could. They believed every word I said as they knew how rubbish a liar I was. I hope the rest of the Cullens took the news as well as Alice and Edward did, but things couldn't be that simple. Could it? I still had to tell Carlie and Anthony about Edward being there dad.

Alice left about midnight so Edward and I had some free time till the kids wake up, so we went to my bedroom. We heard Nathan, Matt and Jake come in about two, but we were to preoccupied so we ignored them. It felt so good to be back in his arms. It felt natural and correct to be kissing his lips again and being in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bella POV**

**It felt so good to be back in his arms. It felt natural and correct to be kissing his lips again. We could go on forever no physical need could make us stop. I knew we had three reasons to stop, but I couldn't quite bring myself to. At about half seven there was a light tapping at the bedroom door. I shouted "WHAT?" Nathan's voice came from the other side of the door.**

"**Bella and urrm Edward Carlie has just woken up and she is proper confused about how she got in the house and I don't know what to say to her." I looked at Edward and he nodded.**

"**We'll be a few minutes. Okay?" I called back.**

"**Ummm." Nathan replied and then I heard his footsteps fading away. I got up and got dressed into an American Appeal hoddie, t-shirt, jeans and converse. When I was done dressing I turned to see Edward dressed. He smiled, his crooked smile, at me.**

"**You beautiful Bella. I don't know how to say how sorry I am. I missed you much."**

"**You don't look half descent yourself Edward. I missed you too." He laughed and then I walked other to him. I faced him and I ran my fingers through his hair and he did the same to me after thirty seconds I asked him, "Are you ready?" he nodded and said,**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." We walked across the hall into Renessmee's and Carlie's bedroom. Carlie was sitting on the bed listening to the iPod that Nathan had given her for Christmas last year. She looked up and smiled.**

"**Haiy. Edward you still here." She said taking the headphones out and pausing the music. I went to sit down on the end of the bed. And Edward knelt on the floor.**

"**Carlie we have something to tell you." I told her. She smiled and nodded. She said,**

"**Oh. I know" She said.**

"**What do you know?" I was confused.**

"**That Edwards my dad." How did she know this? Did Renessme tell her.**

"**How did you know that?" I asked her.**

"**You said it out loud. You didn't you?"**

"**No I didn't" I looked over to Edward.**

"**Bella I think Carlie might have a gift. I think she got her gift of me but a little stronger." Edward explained to me.**

"**What Carlie can read minds?" I asked him and Edward nodded. I looked at Carlie she did the little lopsided smile she got from her father. "What do you mean a little stronger?"**

"**She can hear your thoughts and still I am unable to." I was gobsmacked. "What's weird is that I can't hear your thoughts through her unless she is thinking of what you are thinking."**

**We sat and talked for about half an hour. Carlie was thrilled to pieces about Edward being her dad. So there was only Anthony to tell. This was going to be a hard job. We walked to his room and I opened the door he was playing a video game. When he saw us he glared and carried on. I sat on his bed and Edward stud by the door. "Anthony" Edward smiled a little when I said our son's name. "We need to talk."**

"**Okay talk." Anthony said.**

"**This is Edward"**

"**Yer. So you have a boyfriend."**

"**He's your dad"**

"**No he's not. I don't have a dad. He may be my biologic father, but he's not my dad. He certainly hasn't been a dad to me Nessie's or Carlie's. They both may be pushovers but I'm not."**

"**I'm sorry about that. I know there is nothing I won't do to make up for it" Edward pleaded.**

"**Edward, I don't care" Anthony snubbed him off.**

Anthony's pov

So what if that vampire was my father, the fact is that he left my mum when she was pregnant with me and my sisters. I could tell it kill my mum when I said "Edward, I don't care." I was never going to call him dad.

The truth is that I did care but saying I didn't care helped me keep my anger in; I wanted to punch him in the face. I hate myself for what I did to Carlie yesterday and it was only something stupid. This isn't stupid he man who 'loved' my mum. He wasn't there for us. He missed our first steps and words. Nathan was the one who taught Carlie how to play the piano. Matt and Jacob taught us all how to ride a bike and how to swim. All the things dads are supposed to do, Nathan, Matt or Jacob did it instead. They were our dads. I know deep down I was glad he did come back. I turned back to the video game I was playing and they left.

Bella Pov

"I'm so sorry, Edward. He's so urm volatile." I whispered to Edward.

"You have nothing to say sorry for love. Our son is correct. I was a right idiot and for that I'm deeply sorry." he told me and pulled me into a big hug. Then he pulled back. "Can I meet the people that you've been living with for the last two years?"

"Oh of course I think there down stairs" I listened to the noise down stairs. There was the usual babble of the TV and crackle of the fire, it was October after all. Usually the piano had an electrical tone so Nathan had given Carlie her birthday gift. He had got her a Yamaha keyboard so she can play to herself. She must be trying it out one handed as one was in plaster. Still she was pretty good; she gets that of her dad like other things. We walked into the font room.

"Jake, Matt, Nathan this is Edward Cullen. He's the father of the kids." Jake stud up and looked pissed off.

"I've met him before at your prom remember." Jake snapped, Carlie stopped playing. "He left you when you were pregnant with his kids. Alone in the woods. It was a good thing that we found her anything could have had happened to her. She's been a right mess the last two years. She tied to hide it but she's a dreadful actress. You have a lot of making up to do. If you hurt her or the kids you'll have hell to pay you know that?" the first part was directed at me and the last part was more aggressive and directed at Edward. Jake was growling very quietly and was looking furious. He looked like he was going to phase right in there were he stud. Nathan stud up trying to pull him outside, without any success. Then a little voice spoke out. It was the only thing that could snap him out of his rage. His Imprint's voice, Renessmee's voice.

"Jakey you're scaring me please stop." As soon as she had said this Jake had given her what she wanted and calmed down straight away. He picked her up into a big hug.

"I know, I have a lot of making up to do. I'll do whatever I can, but I know there is an awful lot of stuff I've missed and I'll never get that back. I'm just so thankful that you three have been there for my family. I own a lot to you. No not a lot everything. I will never hurt Bella or my children because they are my world."

"I love you" I whispered into to Edward's ear, as Carlie started to play again.

"As I love you." he whispered back. "I think that we break the news to my family without the children, because I don't know how they'll react as I'm no Alice." I nodded as what he said made sense I didn't want our children in any danger if the Cullen's reacted badly. I couldn't see that happening but I'm a protective mum.

We walked out the door and followed his sent towards the white house, which I had tried to avoid for the last two years. I had failed in avoiding the house visiting only twice. Now I was walking up to it like these past two years never happened. It felt right walking up the steps to the porch holding Edward's hand. "Ready" he mouthed I nodded. "All right then." He opened the door and as soon as I stepped in the door a caramel haired vampire had me in a big hug.

"Bella we've missed you." Esme told me pulling back looking at me. Before I could reply Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I'm glad Edward found you I have my daughter and son back. May I ask you how and who changed you?"

"It's a long and complicated story. I would want the whole family to hear it, as it will affect all of you." I explained to him.

"Of course Bella." He replied to me. He called everyone down. I got all the hellos out of Jasper, Alice and Emmett. Rosalie just gave me a weak smile; I see that nothing had changed her feelings towards me in our time apart. Were as Jasper's had as he hugged me and was smiling; maybe it was the loss of my humanie smell. I finally got to explaining.

"Well I came to be a vampire because I was dying and a vampire bit me to save me. The vampire who changed me is now a close friend."

"How were you dying Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I was losing a too much blood."

"What had happened to you?" Carlisle was really concerned.

"I had just given birth" everyone's faces were in complete shock. I felt like I couldn't go on any farther. So I was thankful that Edward spoke.

"They're my children. I mean I am the father."

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIABLE. I KNOW I'VE TRIED SO MANY TIMES."

Rosalie POV

"They're my children. I mean I am the father." Edward said matter of factly.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIABLE. I KNOW I'VE TRIED SO MANY TIMES." I knew he was an idiot but I didn't think he was this much of one. That insure cow was telling him this to make him stay with her even though he would have stayed with her anyways. "EDWARD YOU DON'T BELIVE HER DO YOU! OF COURSE YOU DO YOUR A RIGHT IDOT AND BELIVE EVERY WORD SHE SAYS. SHE IS LYING! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?"

Edward shook his head and said, "You're wrong. It's all true. They look an awful lot like me not to my children. Anyways Bella wouldn't lie about something like that. So shut up Rosalie!" He was angry because in my thoughts I was insulting Isabella.

"I'll believe it when I see it but I won't because she's lying." I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder pushing me down back. I hadn't realised I had stud up. Across the room I could see Edward pulling Bella into his arms like she was crying. She buried her head in to his chest. Emmett whispered into my ear,

"Hear them out. I think it might be true." I was put out that Emmett believed them. I felt a wave of calm spread through me. Jasper obviously I growled.

"Well it could be possible." Carlisle said, "The reason female vampires can't conceive is those vampires bodies don't change. Carrying a growing child means the body has to change very quickly. A human male's body does not change from puberty till the day they die." What Carlisle said made sense, but no it IS impossible.

"Do we get to meet them?" Esme asked.

"You've already meet one of them." Edward said. I was confused and by look on everyone's face they were too.

"I am not sure who you mean Edward" Carlisle said.

"Carlie the little girl I brought to you yesterday. She's my daughter." Edward told everyone.

"She did have your eyes that you had when you were human." Carlisle mused.

"The other two are called Renessme and Anthony" Edward said with a big goofy smile on his face. It made me sick. "If it is alright with Bella we'll bring them over later on today."

"Of course it's alright." Bella said looking up at Edward with the expression of love that Emmett looks at me sometimes. It made me want to gag. So we were going to meet these bratz. Oh the joy. Edward bent down to Bella and kissed her. Not a little peck, a full on snog. It was gross.

"Is that all?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to get out of this gag fest.

"Yes, Rosalie. Tha…" Edward told me. He had started to thank me but I was half way to mien and Emmet's room.

Bella's pov

Things with Rosalie hadn't got any better at all they had got worse. I don't know what I had done, but that's something I had got used to when I was human. Edward pulled me back towards the door. "Are we going back, Edward?" I asked him.

"No. Not just yet." He let go of my hand. "Just wate there" He was gone back in to the house and was back with me in under a second. "Come on bells" He pulled me through the forest. We were running for about ten minutes, when we reached a very familiar place. We were at our meadow. The meadow I hadn't been two in more than two and a half years.

Edward led me towards the centre of the meadow. He stopped and knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan I know that I have been a right git by leaving you like I did. I was nothing without you. I want to be yours forever." As he was saying that he was taking a small jellawary box out of this pocket. He opened it and inside was a silver oval shaped ring encrusted with lots of little diamonds. It was beautiful. "Bella will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Edward pov**

I should of known it was too soon since I came back to pop the question. I am no Alice, but it was an easy guess. I asked any ways. I got down on one knee and asked. ""Isabella Marie Swan I know that I have been a right git by leaving you like I did. I was nothing without you. I want to be yours forever. Bella will you marry me?" at first she just looked stunned then she looked sort of pissed. Then she slapped me and dam it hurt. I knelt there with my hand on my cheek. I was shocked to say the least. She was strong. I forgot that she was a Vampire. She looked as shocked as I felt. I deserved more than a hard slap. She could bite me for all I cared.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She gasped. I just shook my head. She carried on, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. It just came out. You hurt me so I felt the need to hurt you. Also no. I won't say yes to marrying you, yet. You have been a right git Edward." Her words tour right through me, even though it's what I deserved. She looked at my face. I must have looked pitiful because she didn't just leave it as that. She sat down crossed legged on the grass next to where I was still down on one knee. She pulled me to sit in front of her. She spoke then giving me her reasons. "I am not saying never, I'm just saying I cannot say yes yet. You have just come back and I don't trust you not too leave aging once things get hard. But don't stop asking me because will say yes one time you ask; it may be in a week, a month or a year. Sooner or later. Most likely sooner. Because I do love you and I want to be with you forever. We just need time to get used to the idea of being a family."

"I should have guessed that would be the answer. May be I knew it I just hoped that you would. I won't give up ever Bella, you're my girl but I want you to be my wife when you are ready and trust me. As I have been a right arse to you and I don't deserve your love." I agreed with Bella on this we needed to take it slow.

"Your right Edward you have been an arse and you don't deserve my love. I can't control whom I love and I love you. I am not going to make this easy for you. Nether will my family, Matt, Jacob and Nathan. You are going to have to earn their trust; as well as our children's. That will be a challenge and it may take a while." She grinned her beautiful grin. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped at the sight of my Bella's grin. I smiled back her.

We sat there staring into each other's eyes for hours. "We should take the kids to meet your family now." She said. I nodded. We ran back towards Bella's house. We got the kids. I was carrying Carlie and Renessme, one on each hip. Bella was carrying Anthony. This felt right being a family like this. We walked down to my family's home. When we walked in the door my family ran to meet us.

"Everyone these are mien and Bella's children." Esme ran up smiling. "This Renessme and Carlie." I nodded at both of them in turn. "And this is Anthoney."

"Hello, I'm Esme and I am your grandmummy." She came closer and Renessme pulled out for her. Esme took her. Carlisle came forward.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and I am your grandpops." He said. Everyone introduced them self apart from Rosalie who wasn't there. I now this was hard for her, as Bella and I have everything she ever wanted. We ended up in the living room. Anthony took well to Emmett and Jasper and they were play with him. Alice and Esme were playing dress up with Renessme. It seems that Alice had seen this coming a brought a load of kids clothes. Carlie hadn't let go of me since I picked her up. It seems that she was scared I would go and never come back, in her thoughts. I told her in my thoughts that wasn't going to happen. Then she told me to get out of her head.

After about an hour I heard a little grumble coming from her tummy. Bella stud up and said. "She's hungry I should take them home to get something." The next second Rosalie came out of the kitchen.

"No don't go. I have made them some pasta in sauce." She told Bella. Bella nodded. And we all went into the dining room and watched them eat. They all felt uncomfortable with this. Rosalie did something that surprised us all. "Bella, I'm so sorry. For how I acted since I met you. I was a right bitch and you didn't deserve it. I do think of you as a sister."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo! thanks to My friend Sarah (gibbo) for the idea of Bella slapping Edward. you rock!<em>**

**_thank you for reading review if you like it or if you have any idears I am very open_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's pov**

It's been three weeks since Edward came back and everything is going alright. I mean there's been no augments or fights at least. It seemed weird at first, having the Cullen's so suddenly back in our lives. After a few days it seemed right.

Today Alice was dragging me and Carlie around the shops in Seattle. Apparently we didn't have enough clothes already. She dragged us and got Carlie a lot of clothes in different sizes. Dress, skirts and other things she would never ware. I told Alice this and she said,

"She will. I'll make sure because I have some dress up to make up for. She's been dressed by you for too long." She looked at Carlie, who was trying to pretend she wasn't paying attention. Before I found out about her gift I would have believed that she was distracted by the milkshake in her hand, but now I know she's an extremely good at acting like she has no clue what is going on. She gave me a toothy grin. It showed the gap were she had lost her first baby tooth the day before.

Alice next took is into a very expensive vintage shop. She took the first things she sees. How does she know that it would suit me?

"She's seen it on you already." Carlie whispers. There's the thing about Carlie she normally whispers when she speaks. I don't think I'll be able to get used to my mind been read. Can Edward hear me through her? "Not always. He only hears what I want him to hear."

I nod. While Alice paid we waited outside the shop. After two minutes Alice came out of the shop hands full of bags. "I think we'll call this a day." We walked at leisurely human pace back to the car park. We were nearly at the Volvo when Alice suddenly stopped and dropped the bags. She looked blankly as if she wasn't there; it was the look she had when she was having a vision.

"Alice what do you see. Alice." She still looked blankly at me. "Alice! Speak to me." I led her at a quick human pace and sat her in the passenger seat of the car. Then I help Carlie into her seat and got in the driver's. I backed out of the car park and soon I was speeding down the highway.

"Bella?" Alice's voice said.

"Yes, Alice?" I replied

"What were Nessie and Anthony doing today?"

"Matt is taken them hunting. Why? What did you see?"

"Victoria."


End file.
